Harry Potter and The Izzle
by Cheeseburger
Summary: Harry Has a weird dream and he starts talking like Snoop Dawg!!!! very funny please R&R!!!
1. The Drizzle um I mean the dream

Harry Potter and his worst nightmare  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 1*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One morning Harry Potter was walking down the hallway from his   
  
dormatory to the great hall for breakfast then all of the sudden these   
  
people poofed up in front of him, one girl said, "Hizzle Dizzle what's up   
  
Nizzle? Fo'shizzle Hizzle Hizzle and Rizzle!" Harry looks dumbfounded   
  
for a few seconds then says, "What the crap did you just say?" Then the   
  
girl says, "Hizzle Dizzle Nizzle, you need to get to scizzle and learn some   
  
Grizzle, Fo'shizzle my Nizzle!" Harry says, " Alright you have lost me,   
  
can you you please speak ENGLISH?" Then the girl says, " Fo'shizzle my   
  
Nizzle you Wizzle me Spizzle Eizzle? Wizzle I Izzle Spizzle Eizzle? Tizzle   
  
Izzle Hizzle I Trizzle!" Harry says, "I give up i'm leaving now and going to   
  
eat breakfast." Then she says, "Bizzle my Hizzle Dizzle, Catcha on the Fizzle   
  
Sizzle!" Harry walks to the great hall to eat and to tell Ron and Hermione   
  
about the wierd girl, but when he got there she was already there and so   
  
was her twin. He sat down and said, "Hi" to Ron and Hermione. Then   
  
Hermione says, "Fo'shizzle my Nizzle!" Then Harry says, "I'm surounded by   
  
people I cant understand when they talk. What am I gonna do?" Then the girl   
  
who's real name is Nicole says, "Gizzle your Fizzle Bizzle outta Bizzle Nizzle   
  
Wizzle Gizzle Bizzle Lizzle for Clizzle!" Then Harry wakes up dripping with   
  
sweat and says," It was Jizzle a Drizzle!" Then he realizes what he has said   
  
and thought to himself have I gone insane?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's notes:  
  
If you need a translation for anything that was said in this chapter just   
  
ask in the review because anybody who reviews get one free night with Draco.  
  
*looks over at Draco who is tied up in the corner looking very scared*   
  
*laughs maniacally*  
  
Fo'shizzle my Nizzle!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Harry's new Lizzle

Harry Potter and The Izzle  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 2~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Weaving-is-God: I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to be-later on in the story it won't   
  
seem so racist because of what has been planned to happen. I have already started   
  
on the third chapter and I hope I don't offend you in anything else I say.  
  
After Harry had said, "it was Jizzle a Drizzle." Ron says, "Harry what in the crap are you   
  
talking about? Have you lost it? I think that you need to see a doctor." When Harry comes   
  
back from his shock Ron is still going on about how crazy he thinks harry has has gone   
  
and Harry interrupts and says," Rizzle I uhh... mean Ron I am fine don't Wizzle I mean worry  
  
it was just a Drizzle I mean a dream its okay really i'm fine." Ron says, "Harry I really don't   
  
think that you are gonna be okay, so I am gonna take you to the hospital wing." Then Harry   
  
says, " No Rizzle I Sizzle i'm Fizzle Dizzle you Bizzle me?" Ron says, " Harry what did you just   
  
say I cant understand what your saying if you were talking English maybe could understand   
  
you and maybe just maybe might be able to figure out whats wrong with you so can you please   
  
try and speak English?" Then Harry says,"Wizzle it all Sizzle Wizzle I Hizzle Tizzle Dizzle about   
  
Tizzle two Grizzle and Tizzle Wizzle Tizzle ones Nizzle Wizzle Mizzle and I Hizzle Nizzle Izzle   
  
Wizzle Tizzle other ones Nizzle Wizzle Bizzle anyways Tizzle Pizzle up Rizzle Izzle Fizzle of   
  
me and Wizzle Dizzle Izzle Mizzle and Wizzle Tzzle Rizzle Wizzle and Thizzle Tizzle Jizzle   
  
Wizzle it and Tizzle Tizzle Nizzle Tizzle I Nizzle I'm awake and Tizzle Tizzle Sizzle Wizzle.   
  
Wizzle Hizzle, Nizzle Dizzle!? Then Ron is standing there so pale white its not funny then   
  
when he finally comes to after about 5 mnutes Ron says, " Harry you better not say anything   
  
today because you might end up getting in alot of trouble expecailly with snape. Can you do   
  
that keep your mouth shut all day long and not say a word to anyone today okay." Then Ron   
  
looks at the clock and screams, "Ohh no we are gonna be late for class so come one Harry   
  
what are you wiatng for get dressed so we can get going!" They are late for class as usual   
  
and Professior Magonagle says, " Your late boys again for the third time this week so the   
  
both of you have detion. Now Mr. Potter why are the two of you late?" Then ron says, "Well   
  
you see..." She interrupts and says,"I was talkin to Harry Mr. Weasley not you, now MR.POTTER   
  
why are the two of you late?" Then Harry Replies, "Wizzle over Sizzle." Then she says, "What do   
  
you think Mr. Potter that i am some kind of idot or something? now answer me. Why were the   
  
two of you late?" Harry replies, "Wizzle over Sizzle." Then she says, "Since I cant get a response   
  
in English from Mr. Potter then Mr. Wealsey why are the two of ou late?" Then ron replies, " We   
  
over slept, ma'am." Then she says, Mr. Potter why didnt you just say that you and Mr.Wealsey   
  
over slept it could have been so much easier I mean it was so simple so why didnt you just say   
  
that instead of what you said?" Harry replies," Izzle Dizzle." Then she says," Alright Mr.Potter   
  
why wont oyu answer my questions in plain English where I can understand you? Ronald do   
  
you know?" Ron replies," I dont know whats wrong with Harry hes been like this since he woke   
  
up and I donno whats come over him, and im sorry that we are late and I promise that it will   
  
never happen again. I promise." Then she says," I know because I am taking 10 points from   
  
Gryffindor for tardyness and Mr. Potter's empty head of his and the both of you have detention  
  
for one week is that clear?" Ron replies," Yes ma'am." Then Harry replies,"yizzle mizzle." The  
  
professor looks very frustrated and says," Well what are you waiting for take your seats. I have  
  
just about enough of and for you Mr.Potter I do not wanna hear anthor word put of you is that   
  
clear?" Harry looks at her and she says," Do you understand me MR.POTTER?" and he replies,   
  
"Yes ma'am, " They take their seats and Ron looks at Harry in disgust.,but Harry's to busy   
  
thinking about why he's talking like this and what that dream he had meant to notice the dirty  
  
looks Ron was giving him. They have finished their morning classes and are ready to eat lunch  
  
but Harry isn't feeling that hungry because he wants to find out why he's talking the way he   
  
is, but little does he know that he will soon find out why. Now they have finished lunch and   
  
almost every afternoon class except one Snape's class and they dreaded that class all day or   
  
at least Harry did. Well they finished that class no sweat but how where they gonna, make it   
  
through detention for a week?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Some people thought that this was meant to be racist-but it's not-if I wanted to be racist there  
  
would be alot worst stuff in this story this is meant to be funny not racist if you read the whole  
  
thing then you will get what is going on I have got to type the third chapter and that will   
  
explain alot of this!  
  
:^D I love you all anyway!! just don't go accussing me of something that isn't true!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. HarryPotter and The Izzle 3

Harry Potter Watches Anime  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 1~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry and Ron were walking down the hallway to go to class and thinking that everything was normal and that it was gonna be a normal day, but that were wrong. Harry and Ron fet to class and are tired and really dont wanna be in Professior Snapes class but anyways they are just sitting there and Hermione walks over and sits down and says, "Have you guys heard about it?"  
  
Harry says," Heard about what?" looking all confuseed and having no idea what shes talking about.  
  
Hermione says,"Anime!"  
  
Harry and Ron together," ANIME?!?!?!?!?! Whats that?"  
  
Hermione says," Its only the hottest new thing in the wizarding world." sighs then conitues, "I mean I cant belive you have never heard of it Animes the coolest thing in the world you guys should watch it with me sometime, oh yea you need to talk to those 3 new gurls Charle, Nicole, and Jordan they are the ones telling everyone about it and they have these movies and it is so funny."  
  
Harry says, " I never knew that Jordan knew about anime."  
  
Hermione says,"Well theres alot of stuff that you dont know about her."  
  
Ron says,"She' your girlfriend, too."  
  
Harry says,"Shut up ron thats not funny just cuz she my girlfriend doesn't mean anything."  
  
Then afterr they have finished with Snapes class Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jordan are all walking to the great hall to eat supper.  
  
Harry turns to Jordan and says," tell me about anime what is it? can i watch one of the videos that you have to see what its like?"  
  
Then Jordan interrupts and says,"One question at a time yes you can watch one of my videos and yes i will tell you about anime all it is is animated cartoons and is really funny the only movies that i have with me is Ranma 1/2 and Gto, but they are both so funny and we could watch it together if you want to after supper if you wanna."  
  
Harry says,"Why do you wanna i mean yea i would love to watch the movies with you but why do you wanna?"  
  
Jordan says," Well i just wanna spend time with you because we like dont talk a whole lot and i just thought it might be fun for us to watch it togehter plus they are my movies and ya know you cant watch them uless i say so ok so unless you dont wanna watch the movies with me then you wont watch the movies at all."  
  
Harry says," I want to watch the movies with you and the only reason Iasked why was because I just wanted to know why you wanted to watcht he movies with me in the dark alone."  
  
Jordan says,"Who says its gonna be dark and who says we are gonna be alone?"  
  
Harry says,"Well i just thought that but nevermind."  
  
Jordan says,"It could just be me and you if you wanted but it dont matter to me whatever."  
  
They finish up eating and head strait back to the comon room to watch the movies Harry and Jordan are sitting alone on the couch watching GTO and laughing thier heads off even though Jordan has seen it a million times she still finds it funny and Harry cant control his laughter and oh my gosh hes laughing so hard he cant breath. Then Jordan grabs Harrys hand and lays her head on his shoulder and falls asleep. Harry finishes watching the movie then carries her to her bed and puts her to sleep then goes to his own bed and goes to sleep. 


	4. Harry Potter and the izzle 4

Harry Potter and The Izzle  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter3~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry and Ron were so not ready for detion but acted like they were anyways. They are walking down the hallway to go to detion when all the sudden the Nicole and her twin from Harrys dream pop up in front of Harry and Ron.  
NIcole says," Hizzle Dizzle what up Nizzle?"  
Harry replies while Rons in shock,"Nizzle Mizzle Jizzle Gizzle Tizzle Dizzle."  
Then Nicole says," Izzle Kizzle."  
Then Harry says,"Hizzle?"  
Then she says," Izzle Mizzle Yizzle Gizzle Dizzle."  
Harry says,"Wizzle?"  
She says,"Sizzle Izzle Cizzle Sizzle Yizzle."  
Harry Says,"Sizzle Mizzle Wizzle?"  
Then Nicole says,"Tizzle Mizzle Yizzle gaurdian angel Snoop Dog!"  
Harry says,"Izzle Hizzle a graudian angel!"  
She says,"Yizzle and Hizzle Izzle Lizzle Fizzle Tizzle Sizzle Yizzle."  
Harry says,"Cizzle Bizzle Izzle Gizzle Gizzle Gizzle Izzle Gizzle Bizzle Lizzle Fizzle Dizzle."  
She says," Okay Sizzle ya on tha Fizzle Sizzle."  
Harry says,"Cizzle Yizzle Dizzle, now Ron come on we're gonna be late now lets go."  
Ron says,"You spoke English!"  
Harry says,"I know now lets go before we're late." tehy run through the hallway and outside to Hagrids hut. Hagrid takes them on into the forbidden forest for an adventure. They split up Hagrid went one way and Harry and Ron went another. Nicole and her twin pop up when Hagrid's clear outta sight.  
Then Nicole says," Hizzle Dizzle whats up? Lizzle Wizzle Gizzle Gizzle Gizzle Bizzle Snoop Dog Dizzle Lizzle Tizzle Wizzle."  
Then Harry says,"Wizzle are Wizzle Wizzle Fizzle Lizzle Gizzle."  
Then Nicole says,"Fizzle Mizzle." Harry and Ron follow Nicole and her twin Through the dark forest and then after a few minutes of walking they come to a clearing in the forest and a man stands up and says,"Harry I have been waiting for you." 


End file.
